Chocolate Roses
by Chizune
Summary: After struggling to make a decent resume,Sakura finally gets a job.But can she handle the responsibility of running the place on her own?And how will she balance school, family and friends (not to mention love) all in a day? SxS ExT
1. The Resume

Chocolate Roses

The Resume

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of my co-hosts in each chapter. Do not sue me for any of the matter. This is just for your own pleasure and amusement. And besides, your lawyer will cost more than what you'd get from my pockets.

* * *

"Sakura Kinomoto!"

"What's going on down there? Can't you see I'm trying to write my 500-word essay?"

A frustrated Sakura bit the nails of her left hand, while using her right hand to jab words on a sheet of paper. The homework from her English teacher was harder than it seemed.

Flashback

A drowsy Kinomoto pulled her head off her desk and closed the book in front of her.

"Now that you were _all _listening carefully to everything I said, you should have no trouble, in completing the 500-word essay, for tomorrow. Any questions?" asked Miss Hirugashima.

Sakura whined. She didn't expect any homework, after taking the English Test that counted for 40 of the English marks.

"Oh and Miss Kinomoto, I expect you to write more on the points of your phrases. Your tendency to make one statement longer than it should be is decreasing your marks. Furthermore, you're lacking the real purpose of these assignments. I won't allow a student with as much potential as yourself, to go on wasting it on miscellaneous." Announced Miss Hirugashima.

End of Flashback

"Sakura…Hello, anybody in there?"

Sakura felt a series of taps on the back of her head. She jumped and landed on an annoyed Daidouji.

"Sorry Tomoyo, it's just I'm having so much trouble with this essay. I need it done for tomorrow and I've got cheerleading practice as well." Cried Sakura.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura. I was just up here to tell you that…YOUR RESUME HAS TO BE THE WORST I'VE EVER SEEN!"

"Oh Tomoyo, I don't understand, how it that possible?" asked Sakura.

"Your resume has strawberry ice cream on it. You've no working experience or extra curricular activities. You don't even have your full name on it. Do you realize that you have practically nothing on your resume? And this paper is crinkled and wrinkled? How can you possibly think of showing this to anyone?" shouted Tomoyo.

Sakura was speechless. She _had_ no working experience. She'd decided that cheerleading wasn't much of an extra curricum whatever it was and she wasn't in any of the sports teams that year. Her name, well, that could be arranged. The sheet was half full not the other way around! Okay, maybe it was but, same thing. And it had been ruffled up when Kero blew his nose with it. She wasn't to be blamed for it, she had done everything she could to iron it flat. It just, got a bit ruffled.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura straight in the eye. She saw nothing but confusion and empty-mindedness. She sighed in exasperation and turned on her heel. As she opened the door, Sakura stood up.

"Tomoyo, I think I just need someone to help me out. Maybe give me some pointers? And help make me a formal attire for when I go for a job interview?" Sakura said, realizing the big mistake she'd made, when suggesting that Tomoyo could make the clothes she'd wear at her job interview.

"Oh Sakura!" cried Tomoyo, "I can just picture your formal, navy suit! You'll look so good in it! I can just see it all now."

'Oh great, what have I got myself into this time?' wondered Sakura.

Tomoyo grabbed the resume from Sakura's hands and ran down the stairs. This was going to be a "great" week.

* * *

As I've said, I will be having co-hosts with me in each chapter, just for some extra fun time. It's in the disclaimer, so don't sue me. I do however own my ocs so there. And I'm Vysantha if you didn't already know. On with the show.

Vysantha: With me today is…Kai Hiwatari!

Kai: Who the hell are you?

Vysantha: It's a pleasure to meet you too. (sarcastic smile o))

Kai: …

Vysantha: Alright you win. Stick around for the next chapter, coming soon!

Kai: …

Vysantha: Oh will you quit it already?

Kai: …

Vysantha: Speak, or I'll remove you.

Kai: Fine

Vysantha: Please review and tell me if you want Kai to stay, or if I should have someone else come along. I suppose I could have both but please go with one or the other.And please do make suggestions,after all, this is my first fic.


	2. More School

Chocolate Roses

More School

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own CCS! (gasps) Nor do I own any of my co-hosts! Except I do own my ocs. So please do not sue me, ok? I do this simply for the pleasure of it. And probably for a particular person to read!!! (calms down)So don't take any civil cases to court. Agreed? After all, you won't get a pretty penny! (starts snickering evilly)

_

* * *

__The Next Day_

"Alright girls, I think you've done a great job so far! Now, I want you to practice your routine and make some additional movements because…we're going to the mall for a cheer off!

Plenty of _Woohoos_ and _Yays_ and _Yeahs_ were heard from the cheerleading squad. The whole team had always wanted to cheer it off somewhere outside school.

After several back flips and somersaults, the girls were just about ready to head for lunch.

Their routine had lots of quick movements and aerial acrobatics that they never really had time to stop, for a break. It was a very good display of all their hard work. When perfecting their skills at making their movements appear effortless, they exceeded expectations.

"Oh and I'd like Sakura Kinomoto and Nikki Konoki to stay behind." Announced their Coach.

Sakura walked over to Coach Yumikara, while twirling a baton. She'd still kept in good shape throughout the training. Her uniform shined in the sunlight, bringing out the sparkles in her emerald eyes.

"Would you like something Coach Yumi?" asked Sakura, holding her baton.

"Yes actually. Sakura, I'd like you to meet Nikki Konoki." Said Coach Yumi.

Nikki Konoki walked up to Sakura and bowed her head. Sakura did the same. She looked the girl up and down. This new girl was a bit shorter than her, light blue eyes, full lips with long blond hair, braided on both sides.

"Nikki, this is Sakura, one of our best cheerleaders. Seeing as you come from a different school in a different region, it's best you two get to know each other. Maybe you can exchange moves?" suggested Coach Yumi.

"Sure thing Coach Yumi!" answered the two girls in unison.

Coach Yumi left the two girls and returned to the bench, grabbing her mug and sipping some coffee. She wrote a few things onto her notebook and then told the girls to hit the showers and get to lunch.

As Sakura said goodbye to her friends, she walked over to Nikki, who was doing some high jumps and flips.

"You've got some nice moves there, Nikki!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Thanks, you too!" answered the blonde, carefully executing a back flip, landing in the splits.

"Say, you want to have lunch with the rest of us in the park?"

"Sure, that'd be lovely."

"Okay, see you there, by the swings!"

"Alright I'll meet you there!"

_

* * *

_

_Later that day_

Once again, Sakura Kinomoto was dozing off during class. She had been sleeping through, at least, 30 minutes of the class.

"So now that we've gone through the significant events that occurred before and after Caesar's death, we can play a game of trivia. Please form teams in a calm and orderly fashion. I'd like three groups. Boys and girls, please do mix it up a bit." Said Professor Takashiko.

"Sakura…wake up!!!" yelled Tomoyo, into Sakura's ear.

Sakura jumped and fell onto the cold floor, staring up at the raven-haired girl. The whole class was babbling and forming mobs, raising the dust from the floor.

"Need a hand, Sakura?" asked Tomoyo, pulling Sakura back up.

"Thanks Tomoyo."

"Sakura, you're in our team with the girls and Syaoran and Eriol." Explained Tomoyo.

"Sounds great but…who the hell are Syaoran and Eriol?" asked Sakura, still a bit dazed.

Tomoyo blushed, as two tall boys made their way through the crowds. One had messy brown hair and amber eyes. He was wearing a green sweater over a white shirt and jeans. The other had dark black hair and glasses that reflected the light, in his dark blue eyes. He was wearing a blue sweater and navy blues pants.

"Sakura, this is Li Syaoran to the left and Hiiragizawa Eriol to the right." Said Tomoyo.

"Pleased to meet you Syaoran, Eriol." Said Sakura.

Professor Takashiko interrupted their introduction. He had started the trivia and everyone got their books out.

* * *

Okay, so that was a pretty boring chapter. At least I got Nikki into this. She's going to be important in the story.But now that Syaoran and Eriol have been introduced into the story, things will get more interesting. I'm just trying to form a solid base for my story and not jump into the plot right away. Oh and if you wanted to know about the little trivia game, Sakura did half as good as a not so tired person and Tomoyo and Eriol got all their questions right. For Syaoran, well he did better than Sakura in this case. And Nikki did quite well. Anyways, as promised, a mini segment with your favorite characters! 

Vysantha: Happy New Year everyone! With me tonight is…Kai Hiwatari!

Kai: Yeah, yeah let's get this over with.

Vysantha: And a little extra, we're going to also have a guest star tonight…Tala Valkov!

Tala: Hey everyone, hey Kai.

Kai: Hey.

Vysantha: Alright people, stick around for the next chapter coming soon!

Kai: Can I leave now?

Vysantha: No.

Tala: So what are we talking about?

Vysantha: Nevermind. (eye twitches)

Tala: Suppose I should say this. Please Review!

Vysantha: Thanks for being here with us tonight Tala!

Tala: No prob.

Kai: Don't I get any thanks?

Vysantha: I'll think about it. Again, please review and tell me who you want on the show!

Kai: …

Tala: …

Vysantha: Not again!!! (shakes head in despair)

Kai: (shoots a death glare)

Tala: (glares daggers)

Vysantha: And please give suggestions on what these guys should discuss? Any subject, any topic. It's all up to you.

Tala: But not spiders, Kai's got arachnophobia (fear of spiders).

Kai: Yeah right. (sarcastic smile)


	3. A Little Tardy

Chocolate Roses

A Little Tardy...

Disclaimer: People, people, I do not own CCS. Nor do I own Kai or Tala from Beyblade. I do however own my ocs. Anyway, please don't sue me. This is simply a production for your own pleasure and amusement. Should you find that a bad reason to write a story, please call my lawyer.Have a good day and seriously, don't call anyone, just read the story.

* * *

_Friday_

"Sakura!!! Get down here right now!"

Sakura Kinomoto rolled onto her stomach. She'd got only six hours of sleep, working herself past midnight to finish her homework and study for a history quiz on Julius Caesar yada, yada. How hard could that be? Hard beyond imagining. Who cared what his last words were anyway?

Maybe she was just a bit grumpy, being deprived of sleep after all. Sakura rolled over again, falling onto the floor, pulling the sheets with her.

Sakura yawned, "Oh I'm sooooooo tired!"

"Sakura hurry it up! We're going to be late for school!"

"Alright Tomoyo, I'm going!" shouted Sakura, a bit louder than expected.

Sakura felt a little tap on her back. Slowly, she turned around to see who it was.

"Boo!"

"Gah, Kero! Don't scare me like that!"

Kero shook his head. Was tapping someone on the back such a crime these days?

"Sorry about that, Kero. It's just that I…" started Sakura.

"Got like five hours of sleep again?" asked the small, winged guardian.

"Well actually I had six hours last night."

"Nope, it was five. You were snoring and talking in your sleep for an hour." Said Kero in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh alright Kero, if you say so. I'm going to school now," answered Sakura, leaving the room in her pjs.

'_Hmm, must be another hard history test in school,'_ thought Kero, sinking back into the drawer.

* * *

_Downstairs, in the kitchen_"Morning Tomoyo," yawned Sakura, filling a bowl of cereal with orange juice. 

"Morning to yourself, Sakura. Oh and you're using orange juice again!" answered Tomoyo.

Sakura peered into the bowl of cereal. Cheerios with honey and strawberries as usual, with some orange stuff too.

Tomoyo sweatdropped, looking at the poor sleepless brunette.

"Sakura, why don't you just have some pancakes and syrup? Unless you prefer orange cereal." Joked Tomoyo.

"Oh Tomoyo, of course I'd prefer your cooking any day towards my cereal!" exclaimed Sakura, taking the milk jug and plate of pancakes.

"Oh no you don't," said Tomoyo, stopping Sakura from pouring milk onto her pancakes.

"Gee, thanks Tomoyo, I'm just a bit tired today. I've got a History Exam,"

"Oh dear," said Tomoyo, cleaning a plate that once had her pancakes on them.

Sakura ignored that last comment. All she wanted was to get to school and get it over with. The test couldn't be all that bad, could it? Everything would be just fine.

As the two girls finished cleaning up, Kero sneaked into the kitchen.

'_Oh goody, I'll be getting some pudding!' _thought Kero, as he stood behind the potted plant.

"Kero, we can see your wings popping out on the sides of the plant!" they said, locking the fridge.

Kero started to whine, floating back up the stairs and into his little drawer. He found a little box with a note saying:

_Kero,_

_Sakura, Touya, Yukito and I have been chowing down on some delicious strawberry shortcake and we thought you might want some. We as in Sakura and I. Sadly, Touya and Yukito took the last ones. So, Sakura saved you a bit of hers. You'll find it pretty small. But don't worry; when she gets back, you can just use a card._

_PS: The Clow Book's in the bottom drawer with the lock on it. And the key is somewhere in the living room!_

_You know who, T.D._

"Tomoyo! Why have you forsaken me so?" cried Kero, opening the little box.

Inside, was indeed the little piece of shortcake, with a mini fork inside.

'_With a cake this small, who needs a fork?' _thought Kero.

_

* * *

__On the Way to School_

"So Sakura, how much do you remember about History?" asked Tomyo.

"Oh it's about something to nothing." Answered Sakura, shivering.

"Oh Sakura, you must be freezing in those pjs!"

"Oh no!!! I'm still in my PJs?" asked a terrified Sakura.

"Yes, apparently so," said Tomoyo, hiding a giggle.

Sakura looked at her PJs. They were the fluffy white ones with little winged hearts for the design.

'_Oh great,'_ thought Sakura, roller-blading a bit slower.

"Don't worry Sakura, I've got extra clothes in my emergency kit!" said Tomoyo.

"Really, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo nodded.

"Oh thanks so much Tomoyo! You are the best!" cried Sakura, hugging Tomoyo tightly.

"Okay, Sakura, that's enough hugging!" wheezed Tomoyo.

They arrived at school with a tardy and thankfully, none of their classmates saw them. Sakura went to the washrooms to get changed. Tomoyo had three lovely outfits for her. One was a casual sleeveless red shirt with dark blue jeans; another one was a formal navy blue suit with a matching skirt and the last one was a nice white short-sleeved shirt, with a tie and a black skirt.

"Hmm, I think I'll have to say that I can't run in a formal suit. Then those jeans look pretty tight, um, I'll just take the white and black." Said Sakura, changing her clothes and combing her messy hair. She added a nice pink ribbon to her hair and then she was off to class.

_

* * *

_

_P.E. Outdoors_

"Sakura Kinomoto, you're 20 minutes late! I want 10 laps, 20 pushups and 30 sit-ups!"

"Yes Coach Yurikama." Answered Sakura.

"And change that skirt will you?" asked the Coach, somewhat amused.

"Yes sir!"

Sakura ran into the change rooms and changed into her gym strip. Then, she ran the 10 laps and finished the 20 pushups. Then she made her tired self, do 30 sit-ups.

"Alright Kinomoto, you're already late for your next class. Get a move on!" yelled the Coach.

"Sir, yes sir!"

Sakura ran into the change rooms and changed back into her black and white attire. She then ran back into the school, thinking about all the stuff in tennis that she missed out on.

"Miss Kinomoto, wandering the halls again?" demanded the sturdy principal.

"Yes sir! Er I mean no sir!"

'_Must be another exam in history. I have got to get Professor Takashiko to start giving multiple-choice exams. This is the 3rd time this year!!!' _thought the principal.

The principal noticed Sakura staring up at him with huge emerald orbs.

"Er, I'll let you go past with a warning this time. Now get to class and try to keep the pace."

"Alright sir. Thanks sir!" said Sakura, skipping through the hall.

'_Kids these days,' _thought the principal.

* * *

Hey everyone, I think I'm off of my Ice Block! Anyway, more chapters are to come! And today, our topic with the guys, is going to be Sakura's little school problems. Now, as promised another mini-segment with your favorite guys who are giving each other the silent treatment! 

Vysantha: Good evening everyone! With me again, is Kai Hiwatari and Tala Valkov!

Kai: …

Tala: …

Vysantha: Tonight, we'll be discussing Sakura's little school problems! (snickers evilly)

Kai: Whatever

Tala: Mmm.

Vysantha: Anyway, here are the questions: Will Sakura pass her History Exam? Will she even get through the day alive? Will Tomoyo finish that suit for Sakura's job interview? And will Kero ever get his beloved shortcake? Find out in…Chocolate Roses!

Kai: What a boring name.

Tala: I don't see how it relates to the story.

Vysantha: Guys, focus, we're trying to stay on topic!

Kai: Sure.(sarcastic smile)

Tala: (smirks)

Vysantha: ANYWAY, how will Sakura ever pass that test of hers? Why did she take so long in her P.E. class and who likes tennis? Sorry that's off topic, forget I said it.

Tala: Tennis is a good sport. Quite nice to keep you moving.

Kai: I agree.

Vysantha: Guys, it's…Oh forget it, at least Kai's talking, for once in his life.

Kai: I heard that.

Tala: Here we go again.

Vysantha: Alright guys you can continue talking about tennis…

Kai and Tala: (talk non-stop about tennis)

Vysantha: As I was saying, "Will Sakura pass her History Exam? Will she survive this sleepless day? Will Tomoyo make a formal and only formal suit for Sakura's job interview? And will Kero save his beloved shortcake and eat it? Find out in…Chocolate Roses!


	4. Can Go a Long Way

Chocolate Roses

…Can Go a Long Way

Disclaimer: Listen up all you people in the law! I do NOT own CCS nor do I own Beyblade. So please, do NOT sue me. I write this simply for your own pleasure and pain. Scratch that last one please. Please do NOT I repeat, do NOT sue me. That is all.

A/N: First of all, I'd like to thank all my reviewers for their support and excellent advice. Their names are listed below. I'd like to include some magic and the Clow cards in this story. But, whether it's going to really play a part in the fic is still pending. Please include your say in your review! Thanks!

Nanie-san :-) Thank you so much for being there every step of the way!

Absolute-Darkness ;-) I really admire your fics, hope you write soon!

Magic Key: I had a key there but it isn't there anymore.

Rynx- Too- Genki :o Great suggestion, thanks!

Passion's Poet XD Dude you rock, I hope your job's better than mine!

* * *

_Art Class _

"Now everyone, I'd like a piece of your choice to represent the selected theme by Monday, completed with a write-up on it. You will draw a paper from this hat. Need I say more?"

Professor Otomo passed through each row of desks, as the students took their papers. Eagerly, everyone in the class started working on their piece. The shuffling of paper died away and silence filled the room.

Seeing as Professor Otomo _missed _Sakura's desk, in the far corner at the back of the classroom, the blonde walked over to the Prof. and informed him. The poor Kinomoto hadn't seen it coming and it seemed inevitable. That terrible feeling, when nothing but blankness roamed in the mind.

"Miss Kinomoto? Sakura, please come back to earth and take a paper." Said Prof. Otomo apparently annoyed and amused.

"Oh yes, sir. Of course, sir." Answered Sakura, taking a paper from the baseball cap. Such a nice red colored hat. The thought was completely irrelevant though.

Sakura braced herself for the impact. She couldn't bare the thought of doing anything beyond her years. Slowly, she turned the white paper over and read the black words.

"Hmm, Tra…"

"Sakura! Isn't this the best Art Class ever?"

Sakura felt two arms around her neck and a lot of weight on her back. Blond curls lay on her shoulders.

"Oh hey Nikki! How's your piece coming along?"

"Good, good! I'm going to do a sculpture in the style of Michelangelo."

"And what is your theme anyway?" asked a curious Sakura, eyes shining oh so bright!

"I'm doing the theme of self-sculpture." Answered Nikki, pulling out a blue paper.

Sakura took the paper and gave it a look-see. It was like a blueprint; a plan for her sculpture. It looked like a light bulb with objects carved into it and some sticking out of it. How could it be her head and neck?

Nikki explained that it wasn't a visual piece, but more of a symbolist's piece. The light bulb was the form of an idea in a head, with objects of interest engraved into it. The out-stretched objects were ideas flowing out and into other works. It was more of a sculpture of what she thought of the artist's mind.

The honey-haired girl stared in awe. She'd never thought of art as such a deep thing. It had always been "what it looked like". Now, it seemed like a totally different perspective.

"Thanks Nikki. I think you've helped me figure this assignment out."

"Uh, sure Sakura. Whatever you say." Said a bewildered Nikki.

Sakura got back to her theme. She was thinking of making something deceased. But then the idea of even dried body fluids scared her out of her wits. So, she had procrastinated until the end of class. She had the whole weekend to finish her assignment; it wouldn't be that hard.

A raven-haired girl however, was having much better luck than Sakura. She was almost done her piece. Apparently, she'd painted an aquatic piece with the ocean reflecting the shining, silver moon's light; the bright stars twinkling in the night.

_

* * *

_

_Lunchtime _

In the cafeteria, six girls were sitting at a round table, eating their lunches. Sandwiches and hot soup filled the air. All was calm as usual, until a ruckus was heard.

"What was that all about?" asked Naoko.

"Hmm, could've been Yamazaki lying to Syaoran again!" answered Chiharu.

"I don't think so. In fact, I predict a huge mob running our way, with two guys jumping over this table." Said Tomoyo, trying her hand at fortune telling.

"Oooh Tomoyo, what else do you see?" asked Rika.

"Oh, just a whole group of girls chasing two guys who are coming our way."

"Wow, Tomoyo, you're really good at this!" said Sakura.

"I know, I can see Syaoran and Eriol at the door!"

Everyone but Tomoyo and Nikki facefaulted (when people fall down anime style).

"What hit them?" asked Nikki to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo shrugged.

Just as _foreseen, _Syaoran and Eriol came running into the cafeteria. Behind them, a whole group of girls- probably the whole school's- ran after them, trampling all in their path.

"We should get out of here!" said Sakura.

"What?" shouted Tomoyo.

"We should get the hell out of here!" shouted Sakura.

Scrambling out of their seats, all of the girls ran for their lives. Sakura, Tomoyo, Nikki, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika left all their belongings on the round table. Sakura ran back to the table.

"Sakura! What do you think you're doing?" demanded Tomoyo, freaking out.

The brunette pushed her chair in and grabbed their belongings. Then, she ran away from the table. Following, Syaoran and Eriol jumped over the table and flipped it, leaving the mob trampled underneath.

As the two boys ran through to the exit, Syaoran winked at Sakura.

Sakura stared at the exit, wondering what had happened. Had Syaoran just winked at her? What was that for? She left it for thought and went after Tomoyo and the girls.

* * *

_History Exam_

A blonde haired girl snapped her locker shut. Slowly, she walked over to a brunette and passed her a paper.

"Study these carefully. I believe that they're the key points to remember in the test. After all, Professor Takashiko does leave some obvious pointers. Good luck on the test!"

"Aw, thanks Nikki! That's so nice of you. Here, I got something!" said Sakura, slipping a paper into the blonde's hand.

"Well thanks Sakura. I think I'll be getting to class now. See ya later!"

Nikki stuck the paper into her bag and left for her class, leaving Sakura at her locker, alone with the notes. Sakura carefully read through the notes and memorized as many as she could. She took a deep breath and walked into her class.

'I need to get good on this test. Math is already weighing me down!!!' thought Sakura.

"Miss Kinomoto, please take your seat." Said Prof. Takashiko.

Sakura nodded and went to her desk. She got the Hello Kitty pencil that Tomoyo gave her and the matching eraser out for the test. These two gifts had always helped her before; they'd help her again. Once more, she took a deep breath, as the tests were being passed out and then relaxed.

_

* * *

__After School_

"Bye Chiharu! See you later Rika! Have a great time Naoko!"

"Bye Sakura! Hope you got good on your test!"

Sakura felt herself sink into the ground, thinking measily about her test.

_Flashback_

"Well done, Sakura! You've raised your average score in History. Keep up the good work!" said Prof. Takashiko.

"Thank you, sir." Said Sakura, taking the test paper and looking it through.

She'd made fewer mistakes than usual, her essay was well written and her overall was a B-. Weren't Kinomotos supposed to get As?

End of Flashback 

"Nikki, Tomoyo, I've been thinking, maybe we could get together on the weekend!" said Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura, I've got painting classes on Saturday and drama on Sunday." Said Nikki.

"Oh well, maybe next week?" asked Sakura.

"I'll check my schedule. See you two Monday!"

"Have a good weekend!" said Sakura and Tomoyo.

Sakura, Tomoyo and Nikki went their separate ways. The weekend was too short to waste. Then they had their homework and their test results to worry about. Life was so overrated!

Once Sakura and Tomoyo got home, they heard strange noises.

"Must-clos-close-doo-doo-door!"

"Uh Tomoyo, what's going on here?" asked Sakura, getting worried.

"Hmm, must be Kero trying to enlarge the small strawberry shortcake that we left." Answered Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, didn't we agree on not tormenting Kero with the cake?" Sakura raised her eyebrow.

Tomoyo giggled and reddened a bit.

"Kero! Oh Kero! I got some pudding over here!" called Sakura.

A little winged beast flew over to Sakura, floating in front of her. He tilted his head up and looked at her with huge watery eyes.

"Wah hah ahh!!! I- it- I couldn't fix it!!!" cried Kero.

"Kero, what happened?" asked Sakura.

"I um, I well, wah aha hahh!!! I couldn't get the freezer door closed and all the ice cream melt-t-tedd!" cried Kero, flying into the kitchen.

Sakura and Tomoyo walked into the kitchen, peering into the freezer. Apparently there were some ice cream pies that would have to be eaten right away, but apart from that…

"Aw Kero, it's okay. We can just buy som…**NOOOOOOOOOO**!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Oh no!!! Is there an ice cream crisis in the house? Find out in…Chocolate Roses! 

Winter greetings everyone! From where I am, it's been two days of snow and more white snow. School is a drag as I have two oral presentations to deal with next week. Apart from that we're finally allowed to have snowball fights! Cookie and I practically hit Kieran the whole time. He's this guy in class. Anyway, I'll have another chappie up as soon as I get my oral presentations memorized and through with. Hope your lives are going better than mine, ciao ;-)

Kai: Uh, wait Vysantha!

Tala: It's no use, she's left the building.

Kai: (grumbles)

Tala: Aren't you happy that she's gone?

Kai: Yes. But not when I have to run this segment with you.

Tala: Aw! I'm offended. (sarcastic smile)

Kai: Hey that's my trademark smile!!! (holds fist up)

Tala: Dude, you need to chill out.

Kai: (dunno what it's called- square thing pops up at the back of head)

Tala: Well let's wrap this up so we can get outta here.

Kai Yes sure. (agrees)

Tala: Just what is happening in the Kinomoto- Daidouji Residence?

Kai: And what is this…

Tala: Say it!!! ( whispers)

Kai: And what is this… Ice Cream Crisis anyway? (no expression whatsoever)

Tala: Find out in the next chapter of Chocolate Roses.

Kai: Please REVIEW!

Tala: And I thought you hated this job.

Kai: I do.

Tala: Right…

Kai: Seriously, I do.

Tala: Mmm, hmm.(nods head)


End file.
